Dimostramelo
by Agilufo
Summary: Disclaimer: il racconto si basa sulla storia e i personaggi di Mass Effect. Tutti i diritti appartengono a Bioware. Questo racconto ha puro scopo di intrattenimento. nessuno scopo di lucro. E' la mia prima storia, commenti e/o critiche sono benaccetti. Grazie!


- Ti amo Shepard

- Anch'io ti amo Liara

- Dimostramelo!

Si baciarono, un bacio lungo, tenero. Si ritrovarono distese sul letto, continuando a baciarsi, la mano di Liara cercava la zip della felpa di Jane, la trovò... la aprì e la spogliò. Non smise mai di baciarla. Jane aveva qualche problema in più... Liara era completamente vestita con la sua armatura asari, d'altro canto, Liara le allontanava la mano ogni volta che provava a slacciarle qualcosa... voleva fare lei. Anche i pantaloni di Jane volarono via, Liara si staccò dalla bocca di Jane e si alzò. Iniziò a spogliarsi a sua volta.. lentamente.. con molta, molta calma.. Jane la guardava, il desiderio che aumentava ogni momento che passava, le movenze eleganti di Liara la ipnotizzavano, non si accorgeva del proprio respiro corto e affannato. Liara, un pezzo dopo l'altro, continuava a togliersi qualcosa.. aveva notato lo stato d'animo di Jane.. le dava una sensazione di potere... le piaceva! si tolse gli ultimi pezzi, se possibile, ancora più lentamente, quindi iniziò ad andare, sempre lentamente, verso il letto. Nuda, completamente nuda, sapeva che Jane la trovava bella e, in quel momento, anche lei si sentiva tale, lasciò quindi che la guardasse in tutta la sua interezza. Jane non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal suo viso.. dalla sua bocca e dai suoi occhi, bellissimi, intensi, due pozze blu che la facevano sentire al centro del mondo. _"E' bella come una dea.. Una Dea Blu." _

Liara salì sul letto, sopra la compagna e la baciò.

Jane stava trattenendo il fiato... da quanto, ormai? non lo sapeva. Il suo desiderio era andato in crescendo fino a trovare parziale soddisfazione nel bacio di Liara. Era conscia del giochetto di lei... decise che forse poteva fare qualcosa... tanto per ricambiare... gli angoli della bocca si sollevarono in un sorriso malizioso.

Stavano baciandosi, con ardore, i corpi attaccati, il desiderio, i brividi, la voglia.. poi le labbra di Jane si staccarono dalla bocca di Liara per scendere al mento:

- un bacio -, Liara tremò;

al sottomento - un bacio -, ancora un brivido;

alla gola - ancora un bacio -, Jane rimane inebriata dal profumo di Liara.. così seducente, invitante...

accompagnando la bocca con la lingua passò lungo tutta la mascella, alla ricerca disperata dell'origine di quel profumo;

scese ancora nella gola - bacio -, Liara gemette piano, le sue mani alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi;

arrivò all'incavo tra i seni - bacio e lingua - La lingua di Jane. continuava ad assaporare la pelle dell'amante con le mani di lei tra i capelli,

e ancora - di nuovo bacio e lingua -, il corpo di Liara cominciava a reagire ai suoi stimoli, agitandosi cercando un maggior contatto con il suo corpo.

la teneva stretta a sé, mentre la baciava, la sentiva allungarsi contro di lei, offrendosi a lei - ancora un bacio e lingua -,

Jane contemporaneamente le accarezzava la schiena, Liara l'aveva imprigionata, lì, il braccio attorno al collo, si aggrappava a lei mentre le si inarcava contro. Jane arrivò ai seni ed iniziò a baciarli. Li succhiò, assaporandone la consistenza, le dimensioni, le reazioni della compagna. Liara era entrata in unione con lei. Ora quello che avrebbe provato l'una, lo avrebbe provato anche l'altra. Bene. Decise che avrebbe accontentato Liara, in fondo se lo meritava.. le aveva chiesto di dimostrarle il suo amore.. e l'avrebbe fatto. Alla sua maniera.

Continuò a baciarle i seni, la stuzzicò con la punta della lingua, tutt'intorno al capezzolo, Liara la stava accarezzando dappertutto. Le sue mani non avevano tregua. Ma lei, Jane, no. Aveva deciso che l'avrebbe amata senza toccarla se non con la bocca... poiché il bacio è la più alta espressione dell'amore. Ricominciò a succhiarle il capezzolo, si alzò sopra la compagna, l'unico contatto con lei era la sua bocca. Liara la cercava, invece, la voleva su di sé. "_pazienta, Liara_", pensò. Continuava a torturarla succhiandole il capezzolo, tirandolo verso di lei e lasciandolo andare: le piaceva il movimento di questo mentre ritornava alla sua forma, Liara singhiozzò. Poi d'un tratto si staccò e la baciò in bocca: si mise a giocare con la lingua di lei, piccoli morsi alle labbra, ancora la lingua dentro a tracciare il perimetro dei suoi denti, del palato.. La risposta di Liara fu immediata, le mani di lei passarono in mezzo ai capelli di Jane, le loro lingue continuavano a non avevere tregua. Liara cercò di baciarla sotto l'orecchio, ma l'altra non glielo permise. Si allontanò, anzi, dal viso della compagna per tornare ai seni... ora toccò all'altro capezzolo, ad essere dapprima baciato, poi leccato, infine imprigionato tra i denti e torturato dalla punta della lingua. Liara gemeva e si agitava, le graffiò la spalla. La reclamava sopra di lei. Jane, cominciava ad essere abbastanza provata dalla propria tattica... avrebbe voluto toccarla, con le mani, con il proprio corpo che stava reclamando più di semplici carezze. Inoltre sentiva tutte le emozioni di Liara, le sue ondate di desiderio, i suoi gridi soffocati. Questo andava ad accrescere la sua eccitazione con quella di lei.. e viceversa. Si impose comunque di resisterle. Ancora un po'.. Solo un po'..

Le mani di Liara la toccavano ovunque riuscissero ad arrivare, si lasciava toccare. Per un po' le imprigionarono i seni, a quel punto fu Jane a gemere, questo incoraggiò quelle mani che diventarono più audaci e bramose.

"_Quella bocca! Per la Dea! Fermatela!_" Quella bocca stava scendendo, aiutata dalla lingua, lungo il ventre. La lingua che percorreva con esasperante lentezza tutta la pelle attorno l'ombelico stampando qualche piccolo bacio ogni tanto.. Lentamente. Perfidamente. Liara non riusciva più a stare ferma. Il corpo di lei si agitava, cercando il suo, il respiro corto e irregolare, le sue mani tra i capelli che cercavano di trattenerla. La voleva! Jane era congestionata. Era quasi al limite. Liara non voleva altro che sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio, un desiderio quasi doloroso. La sentiva. E questo accresceva ulteriormente il proprio desiderio. Era un serpente che si mordeva la coda.. più il desiderio dell'una cresceva, più alimentava quello dell'altra..

Continuò ancora per un poco a soffermarsi sul ventre, soffiando sulle parte inumidite dalla lingua, troncando il respiro della sua vittima.. quindi iniziò a scendere.. un po'.. un bacio,

un altro po'.. - un altro bacio -...

Liara era ormai tutta un fascio di muscoli tesi all'inverosimile. "_Dio Liara, quanto sei bella!_". La bocca si era spostata più in basso... sempre supportata dalla lingua, le baciò l'interno coscia, Liara si spostò quasi a voler sfuggire a quella tortura. L'altro interno coscia, un altro bacio. Liara non resistette! Le mani tra i capelli di Jane, la guidò lì. Nell'Azure. Jane non esitò e cominciò a baciarla, all'inizio.

Liara ormai faticava a respirare, ma quando i baci di Jane diventarono più profondi non riuscì più a trattenersi. Le ondate di desiderio erano troppo intense! I gemiti divennero suoni indistinti. Si divincolava cercando, quasi, di sfuggire al piacere, eppure le sue mani ancora tra i capelli di Jane, trattenevano la compagna... "_non azzardarti a smettere proprio adesso!_" non durarono a lungo. Liara non ci riuscì. Gridò. Non si rese conto che mentre il suo corpo cedeva al piacere, cedeva anche al suo istinto... aveva lanciato un'onda biotica intorno a sé. Jane si ritrovò a rotolare a terra, fuori dal letto. Sorpresa, e compiaciuta guardò Liara. Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro affannato, la rilassatezza del dopo l'amore, la certezza di averla soddisfatta.. _"andava bene. andava bene così, anche se il suo corpo reclamava ancora carezze." _

La sua Dea Blu aprì gli occhi, la vide a terra seduta con un'espressione compiaciuta sul viso. Notò il cambiamento di espressione di Liara che diventava incredula: si stava finalmente rendendo conto di cosa era successo... si guardarono intorno. L'acquario era intatto, per fortuna, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso della bacheca dei modellini.. né per altri piccoli oggetti come la sveglia, o la lampada, il tavolo e il divano erano ancorati allo scafo, le poltrone rovesciate.

- "Stai diventando pericolosa, lo sai?" in tono scherzoso.. non aveva previsto che lei potesse perdere il controllo dei propri poteri.  
- "Shepard! stai bene? Io.. Oh, per la Dea!"

- Joker: "Comandante, stai bene? cos'è successo? abbiamo registrato un'esplosione nella tua cabina!"

- Shepard (guardando Liara con l'aria del gatto che si è appena mangiato il topo): "Tutto bene Joker! ho solo fatto.. alterare un po' Liara.. ma nulla di grave."

- Joker: "Nulla di grave? e cosa succede se la fai arrabbiare sul serio?"

- Ida: "L'avevo detto che non era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ora, signor Moreau, dovrebbe concentrarsi sui suoi compiti"

- J: "sì, sì, certo. Chiudo Comandante".

Ida, per precauzione, chiuse tutte le saracinesche a protezione dell'acquario e di tutto ciò che restava della cabina di Shepard.


End file.
